The present invention relates to firearms and more particularly to devices, systems and methods for use with a firearm or a firearm replica for graphically indicating information to a user during or after live or practice firing.
A firearm operator typically provides at least two types of input when operating a firearm. First, the operator generally aims the firearm at a target. Second, the operator typically pulls the firearm trigger using a single finger of the user's hand, thereby activating a firing mechanism in the firearm to discharge one or more projectiles from the firearm barrel toward the target.
Generally, during the pull of a firearm trigger, the operator applies a pulling force against the trigger in at least two dimensions. First, when the trigger is pulled, a force is applied along a longitudinal trigger axis generally parallel to the axis of the barrel. The longitudinal force application causes the trigger to move longitudinally toward the operator's hand. When the trigger has reached a predetermined longitudinal position, the firing mechanism in the firearm is activated and a shot is fired, causing one or more projectiles to be discharged from the firearm.
The second direction of force application against the trigger by the user's hand can occur along a lateral axis oriented substantially perpendicular to the longitudinal axis. Typically, the application of lateral force against the trigger can cause the firearm barrel to move laterally off the desired target in any direction. Such barrel movement is undesirable and causes inaccuracy of the fired shot.
Similarly, a firearm operator may inadvertently apply force against the trigger using the operator's finger in a third, generally vertical, direction during a trigger pull, causing the firearm barrel to move up or down relative to the desired target.
Others have attempted monitor the lateral force application and/or lateral movement of the trigger during a trigger pull to indicate to the user whether the trigger is being pulled along a true longitudinal path, or whether the trigger is being pulled laterally and vertically. Improvements upon such conventional systems and techniques are needed in the art.